The boy that you love is the man that you fear
by Cleo Helios
Summary: The Gazette --- One Shot Yaoi Lemon SM -18ans --- Cet OS à remporté le concours du forum Reila


The boy that you love is the man that you fear

Titre : _The boy that you love is the man that you fear_

Auteur : Cleo

Genre : One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Yaoi Lemon, SM (je préviens, c'est violent et assez cru donc je dirais -18 ans même si ce sera pas respecté, vous êtes avertis)

Source : The Gazette

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi, ouin TT

Pairing : Reita x ?

Musique : Cradle of Filth (pour le sadisme), Burzum (pour le glauque), Marilyn Manson (qui combine les deux)

Mot de l'auteur : Vous avez demandez du SM ben vous allez être servi mes petites perverses !

Special Thanks : Casandra, Senulla, Kurtis, les LNB et « _Un dîner presque parfait_ » (lol, si si je vous jure )

OoOoOoOoO

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Je suis en train de fondre ! Vivement que je finisse cette satanée soirée ! »_

Une femme passe la main sur les cuisses du jeune blond qui contient mal une certaine répulsion.

- Reita san ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Si ! ce n'est rien, veuillez m'excuser. Que diriez-vous d'une bouteille de champagne pour fêter votre promotion ? C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venu dans notre club ?

- Oh ! Vous vous en êtes souvenu, je suis flattée répondit la jeune femme brune.

Il suffit à Reita de claquer des doigts pour que le champagne coule à flots. Chaque soir c'était la même rengaine. Il venait travailler dans un club d'hosts. Gagner sa vie en se contentant de la présence des femmes et de se noyer dans les alcools aux prix outrageusement coûteux n'était guère valorisant, mais cela rapportait bien. Néanmoins une ombre, ou plutôt, des ombres se profilaient dans cette vie qui avait l'air plus que plaisante. Le travail d'host boy paraissait simple, à l'apparence, mais il ne l'était guère lorsque la compétition devenait plus acharnée entre les autres garçons, pour le titre de meilleur host du club.

Reita, se tourna vers la banquette d'à côté pour y apercevoir le rival qu'il redoutait tant. Ce petit blond qui lui piquait inexorablement cette vedette qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir.

- Ruki san ! Faites « Ahhhh ». Une jeune femme indécemment collée à ce petit blond lui pointait une fraise. Son regard plein de malice traduisait que Ruki avait ce pouvoir qui envoûtait tant les femmes. L'aisance avec laquelle il savait s'attirer leur convoitise laissait à Reita un sentiment d'amertume, d'incompréhension. Jamais lui n'avait réussi à trouver une femme attirante. Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Pour s'assurer de sa vraie nature, Reita avait décidé de travailler comme host mais plus les jours passaient et plus sa conviction de faire partie d'un _autre monde_ se renforçait. Cela le terrifiait au point qu'il pensait être anormal. Cependant il ne pouvait taire ses envies…

Une bouteille de Whisky à la main, Reita quitta le club. La nuit venait de finir et dans quelques heures le soleil se lèverait. La quantité d'alcool dans son sang était déjà bien conséquente mais il n'hésita pas à ouvrir la bouteille et à en boire d'une traite la moitié. Le liquide faisait son effet et c'était à présent un homme quasi ivre mort qui déambulait dans les rues sombres de Tokyo sans but précis. Cependant, son esprit, lui, ne se perdait pas, les pensées rongées par la culpabilité de sa vraie nature. Cette nature qu'il n'osait même pas nommer par son vrai nom mais qu'il n'arrivait guère à refouler.

« _J'en peux plus de toutes ces femmes qui posent leurs sales pattes sur moi chaque soir_ »

Il s'engouffra dans une étroite ruelle et si sombre qu'il ne voyait même pas où il posait ses pas.

« _Un homme… un homme… il m'en faut un…_ »

Soudain il trébucha sur une masse inconnue et un grand fracas se fit entendre. La chose qu'il avait heurtée venait de tomber à terre. Dans un grand effort, il rassembla ses esprits pour analyser la situation. La pénombre ne lui permit que de distinguer un homme allongé à plat ventre, apparemment inconscient. Sûrement s'était-il cogné en chutant. Reita lui secoua les épaules pour le réveiller mais en vain. L'effet de l'alcool et de sa posture accroupie lui firent perdre l'équilibre et il tomba de tout son long sur le corps inanimé. Il rassembla une fois de plus ses esprits mais au lieu de se relever, une autre idée lui vint. Un frisson lui parcourut subitement l'échine. Il se débarrassa de sa veste pour la nouer autour de la tête du parfait inconnu. Ses idées redonnèrent un peu de consistance à son corps et il se mit à traîner l'homme tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa voiture. A cette heure si tardive, les rues étaient complètement désertes. Il n'eut donc pas à se soucier des éventuels passants lorsqu'il hissa le corps étonnement léger dans le coffre. Reita appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture partit en trombe vers la périphérie de Tokyo.

« _Je viens de kidnapper un mec…_ »

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle Reita, au volant de sa voiture, s'éloignait du centre ville. L'effet de l'alcool s'estompait lentement.

« _Qu'est ce que je fou ! Je viens d'enlever un gars ! J'ai perdu la tête ! J'peux pas faire ça !_ »

Reita commença enfin à se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et de la gravité de son geste. En proie à une certaine panique il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté près d'un grand bâtiment abandonné. Puis il extirpa le corps toujours inerte du coffre. Un frisson de terreur le parcourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que peut être l'homme était mort asphyxié ; alors il enleva à la va vite le blouson qui faisait office de cagoule. Et là fut la surprise de découvrir celui sur lequel il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber dans pareilles circonstances.

- Ruki !

Reita resta bouché bée à regarder le petit blond toujours inconscient. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Mmmm

Une petite plainte se fit entendre. Reita fut arraché à sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il remarqua Ruki en train de reprendre connaissances.

« _Merde ! Il doit pas savoir que c'est moi, sinon je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes !_ »

A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il fut frappé violemment à la tête et retomba à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Reita se mit à tourner en rond en se mordillant frénétiquement les ongles. Le petit blond toujours allongé par terre.

« _Merde, merde qu'est-ce que je vais faire… qu'est- ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ! En plus c'est Ruki, il a vu mon visage… J'en suis sûr ! Il sait que c'est moi ! J'peux pas le laisser comme ça sinon il va aller à la police !_ _Ruki ! Ce que je te hais ! _»

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre, alors, à la va vite, Reita tira le garçon derrière la bâtisse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Exténué, il s'écroula au sol en maudissant une fois de plus ce destin apparemment enclin à s'acharner contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Ruki toujours inanimé et soupira. Peut être, ce destin sur lequel il pestait tant n'avait-il pas fait si mal les choses en fin de compte. Il avait à sa merci la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde et c'était une aubaine qu'il ne fallait pas rater. Certes, ses intentions étaient mauvaises mais l'effet de l'alcool inhibait inexorablement toute raison. Ses actes n'étant guidés que par ses pulsions.

« _Ruki ! Je vais te faire payer ton insolence !_ »

D'un coup de poing, Reita fractura une des fenêtres du bâtiment. Se fichant de sa main ensanglantée il traîna le corps à l'intérieur et prit le temps d'examiner l'endroit dans lequel il s'était introduit par effraction. La pièce était très sombre mais, au vu du matériel qui s'y trouvait encore, il s'agissait apparemment d'un hôpital abandonné depuis peu. Un grand désordre y régnait et les murs blancs étaient maculés de tâches jaunâtres à l'origine douteuse. Ca et là traînait de l'équipement médical ce qui dégageait une atmosphère plus que malsaine. Mais cela ne rebuta pas Reita bien enclin à profiter de cette si belle occasion pour obtenir vengeance. Il sortit de sa poche un des bandeaux qu'il avait l'habitude de porter et l'attacha devant les yeux de Ruki toujours inerte. Puis il dénoua la ceinture du petit blond et s'en servit pour lui attacher fermement les mains dans le dos. Après s'être assuré de la solidité des liens, il l'abandonna pour se mettre à inspecter l'endroit. Avec l'aide d'un extincteur trouvé non loin, Reita brisa les vitres des armoires qui dégagèrent aussitôt une forte odeur d'éther et de médicaments puis il finit par en ressortir de grands pots vides en métal et un flacon d'éthanol. Et après y avoir versé une grande quantité de liquide dans chacun, il se mit à fouiller ses poches… « _Un briquet »_… mais en vain… De faibles plaintes déchirèrent un silence de mort : Ruki commençait enfin à reprendre connaissance. Reita, insensible, se mit à lui fouiller les poches tandis que le corps, à terre, essayait de se mouvoir difficilement. Le briquet enfin trouvé et le pot de métal en main, il enflamma la surface du liquide. L'opération se répéta avec les cinq autres puis il les disposa un peu partout dans la pièce, l'éthanol enflammé faisant désormais office de source de lumière. Reita attrapa sa victime par le col et la traîna au centre de la pièce.

« _Ce petit corps svelte, cette chevelure dorée et cette fine bouche. Pas de doute possible, c'est bien lui _»

Reita lui flanqua une gifle pour le réveiller totalement.

Le petit blond mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits et à analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : allongé sur le flanc, les yeux bandés et les mains liées dans le dos. Il commença à se débattre, le cuir lui cisaillant les poignets.

- Détachez-moi ! Où est-ce que je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ?

« _Ouf ! il n'a pas vu que c'était moi_ »

Ruki reçut un violent coup de poing au visage.

- Ferme-la ou sinon je te bâillonne !

Le petit blond s'arrêta alors de gigoter et un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Ca te fait rire imbécile ?

- Ouais !

Reita se sentit bouillonner de rage. Sa victime était-elle devenue folle ou se jouait-elle de lui ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la terrible situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Reita ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Alors sa colère se déversa en une avalanche de coups de pieds sur ce corps totalement à sa merci. Et le sourire de l'autre finit par s'effacer sous la violence des attaques.

- T'a compris maintenant ? dit-il en saisissant sa victime par les cheveux.

Ruki sembla hésiter un moment avant d'articuler difficilement :

- Il va m'en falloir plus que ça si vous voulez me faire taire…

La colère en Reita avait atteint son summum. Il le rejeta violemment à terre et se mit à fouiller dans la pièce en quête de la moindre chose qui pourrait l'aider à faire cesser l'insolence du garçon.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Je viens de trouver l'armoire des produits tranquillisants… Tu penses que si je fais un mélange de tous ces produits et que je te l'injecte, ça te fera taire une bonne fois pour toute ?

En guise de réponse, Ruki se contenta de rigoler. Le défi était lancé… Il entendit des tintements de flacons en verre et au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. Un vent de panique commença réellement à le gagner lorsqu'il sentit son bras se faire saisir violemment. Ne connaissant pas la nature des produits il se pourrait très bien qu'il en meure. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin et que sa vie était désormais en péril. Il n'aurait pas du sous-estimer son adversaire. Et il n'était plus maintenant capable de lui tenir tête.

- Je vais te faire taire mon petit, tu l'as bien cherché !

- Non ! Arrête ! Je plaisantais ! Fait pas ça Reita kun !

Ruki entendit le bruit d'un objet qui tombe à terre. Apparemment Reita avait lâché la seringue et ne prononçait désormais plus un mot.

- Enlève-moi ce bandeau, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est toi ! J'ai vu ton visage tout à l'heure quand j'ai repris connaissance, avant que tu m'assommes à nouveau et j'ai reconnu ta voix Reita !

Il sentit alors qu'on lui détachait le bandeau et effectivement, le visage de Reita apparut devant ses yeux.

- Je sais très bien que tu me portes pas dans ton cœur et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu me frappes… Mais…

Ruki s'arrêta subitement de parler. Ses yeux fixant d'une étrange façon le poing ensanglanté de Reita.

- Reita kun ! Ta main !

- Quoi ?

- Ta main Reita kun !

Sans le moindre avertissement, Ruki se jeta sur lui et se mit à lécher le sang qui dégoulinait le long de ses doigts. L'autre le repoussa violemment.

- Dégage ! T'es taré ma parole !

- Reita kun ! J'en veux encore ! De ton sang ! De tes coups ! Reita kun s'il te plaît !

- Arrête de me chercher ! Je ne te supporte plus ! Je te hais Ruki ! Oui je te hais !

- Alors fais-moi mal Reita kun puisque tu me hais !

- T'es vraiment malade !

- Non ! Je te trouve trop sexy Reita kun !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Une fois de plus, Reita lui asséna un violent coup de pied et quitta la pièce en laissant le petit blond qui se tordait de douleur. Le couloir était encore plus glauque que la salle où il avait laissé sa victime. Mais c'était un détail totalement insignifiant tant la confusion était grande en lui. Reita plaqua une main sur le mur alors qu'il entendait s'échapper de la pièce les hurlements de Ruki qui le suppliait de revenir. « _Il est totalement taré, c'est pas possible ! ou alors il se fout de moi !_ » Dans tous les cas il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre la face devant celui qu'il détestait tant. Qu'il soit sérieux ou non, Ruki lui avait lancé un défi et sa propre fierté ne lui dictait que de le relever.

- Reita kun ! Reviens !

Ruki le vit alors réapparaître poussant un brancard rudimentaire à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Ruki kun… Puisque tu veux jouer et bien nous allons jouer ! Je te préviens, ça va pas être agréable !

Constatant le sourire vicieux que Ruki affichait maintenant, il eut enfin la certitude que celui-ci était plus que sérieux. Libéré de ses doutes, Reita prit soudain un malin plaisir à s'imaginer tous les sévices qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui infliger.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, lui ordonna t-il alors qu'il le libérait de la ceinture.

- O…oui Reita kun. Promis.

Reita retira à la va vite le matelas qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant ainsi les ressorts du lit apparents.

- Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'installer confortablement ! Allonge-toi sur le lit maintenant !

Le détail que Ruki n'avait pas remarqué c'est que ce lit était pourvu de sangles. Malgré les vêtements qui le protégeaient partiellement, les morceaux du métal lui rentraient dans la chair lorsqu'il s'y étendit. Totalement docile, il se laissa ensuite attacher les bras le long de son corps, ainsi que les chevilles.

- Bien ! Tu es un gentil garçon Ruki.

Une fois de plus Reita alla fouiller dans l'armoire où se trouvaient les innombrables flacons au contenu indéterminé et après avoir lu attentivement les étiquettes de certains, il revint près de Ruki avec une quantité considérable de bouteilles et de seringues encore empaquetées. Puis il posa tout son bric-à-brac sur une petite table en métal qu'il tira près du lit.

- Comme je t'ai déjà bien amoché, je vais t'injecter un peu de morphine, juste assez pour que tu puisses tenir sans perdre connaissance. Crois-moi, ça va être pénible donc il n'est pas question que tu t'évanouisses !

A l'aide de l'aiguille, Reita perça la fine membrane métallisée du flacon et y extirpa une petite quantité de solution. Puis, après avoir partiellement désinfecté la zone avec de l'alcool à 90°, il piqua au hasard dans le bras ce qui fit sursauter le petit blond.

- Reita kun … C'est pour quoi tous ces autres produits ? demanda-t-il en désignant du regard la table.

- Qui a dit que tu pouvais poser des questions ! A partir de maintenant tu parles que quand je te le demande, sinon tu seras puni ! Je ne le redirais pas deux fois ! Pour la peine tu n'as plus le droit d'y voir !

Cette fois ci, ce fut un bandeau noir qui recouvrit les yeux de Ruki. Le plongeant dans la pénombre et l'inconnu de ce qui l'attendait. Privé de toute vision, ses nerfs devenaient d'autant plus réceptifs à la moindre sensation physique.

Le temps que la morphine commence à faire son effet, Reita s'éclipsa une fois de plus dans le couloir en s'emparant au passage de l'extincteur. La fois d'avant, une porte cadenassée avec des chaînes avait suscité sa curiosité. De toute évidence cette salle devait renfermer des choses intéressantes. Les frénétiques coups portés au cadenas à l'aide de l'extincteur finirent par le faire sauter.

Ruki entendit des bruits de pas revenir dans la pièce, ceux-ci mêlés à des bruits de tintements, de chaînes et autres sons indéterminés.

- Bien ! Voyons voir ce qui se trouve sous cette chemise !

Il sentit alors les boutons de son vêtement sauter un par un. Ce n'était pas un déboutonnage mais bien une autre manière de faire. Les pans de sa chemise glissèrent de chaque cotés de ses flancs et un objet froid en métal se mit à glisser le long de son torse dénudé. Ce torse qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration saccadée due à l'appréhension mêlée à l'excitation de ce qui allait survenir. L'objet glissait le long de ses courbes, dessinant des sillons invisibles, explorant chaque parcelle de ce corps complètement offert. Et soudain, Ruki sentit sa peau se déchirer sous le passage appuyé de l'objet. Il grimaça un instant sous la douleur provoquée par l'incision.

- Ca fait mal ?

- Oui. Encore s'il te plaît Reita kun !

Cette fois ci, c'est sa poitrine qui fut attaquée. Encore plus fort que la fois précédente, Ruki laissa échapper un cri tandis que l'objet coupant lui ouvrait lentement la chair. Son sang se mit à dégouliner le long de ses aisselles tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui Reita kun !

- Moi aussi Ruki, j'aime te déchiqueter la peau !

Tandis que l'un prenait un plaisir sadique à asséner les tortures à sa victime, l'autre se tordait de plaisir et de douleur. Sentir sa peau se déchirer sous les passages de l'objet devenait un délicieux supplice. Une libération de fantasmes profondément enfouis qui ne demandaient qu'à se matérialiser. Combiner le mal et le plaisir revenait à mélanger deux sentiments qui en principe étaient totalement incompatibles. Pourtant elles étaient bien là, ces deux contradictions qui régissent l'humanité. Aux yeux de Ruki, il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de se sentir exister que lorsque le plaisir devient souffrance et que la souffrance devient plaisir. A un tel point que cette émotion en devenait jouissive. Bientôt ce furent des hurlements qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche tant les assauts se faisaient nombreux. Une vingtaine… peut être plus… à vrai dire il n'avait pas trop la tête à les compter. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Rappelé par la morphine, son corps ne pouvant défaillir, il ne pouvait que subir les offenses de son bourreau. De si délicieuses offenses.

- R…Reita kun ! Fais-moi encore plus mal s'il te plaît !

- Non ! Tu as été un vilain garçon… Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- N…non… ?

Ruki sentit sa vue se libérer. Il découvrit alors avec une certaine stupeur, son torse ensanglanté. Aucune partie n'ayant été épargnée par la chose sur laquelle il pouvait désormais mettre un nom : un scalpel. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Reita. Quelle était la faute qu'il avait bien pu commettre ? Il sentit alors une main s'insinuer brusquement dans son entrejambes.

- Ruki ! Je t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de bander à ce que je sache !

Effectivement, sous cette déferlante de sensations, Ruki n'avait pas réalisé que sa libido s'était mise en émoi. Quelque peu désappointé, il lança à Reita un regard attendrissant pour s'excuser de cette petite faute coquine mais Reita ne céda pas.

- Je vais devoir te punir Ruki… et crois-moi, ça, tu ne vas pas apprécier !

Reita délaissa le scalpel pour un des nombreux flacons qui traînait sur la table.

- On va faire un petit jeu Ruki…Si tu trouves ce que c'est comme produit, je ne te punirais pas ! Et comme je suis gentil Ruki, je vais te donner un indice. Si je te dis : _H__2__SO__4_

Ruki examina attentivement le flacon que lui montrait Reita. Un liquide semblable à de l'eau.

- Euh… Tu sais… moi et les études…

- Alors ?

- Je sais pas… désolé…

Reita dévissa le flacon et laissa couler un filet du liquide sur le flanc droit de Ruki qui se mit aussitôt à se tordre de douleur. Il hurla.

- Acide sulfurique mon petit Ruki ! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas deviné, ça t'aurait épargné une cicatrice à vie… Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut être un gentil garçon ? Ca me fendrait le cœur d'avoir à abîmer encore un si joli corps… D'accord ?

Le visage déformé par la souffrance, Ruki ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à respirer et des larmes perlaient le long de ses tempes.

- Dis-moi que tu as compris sinon je laisse l'acide te ronger les intestins !

Le martyr articula difficilement un _oui_ à la grande satisfaction de son bourreau. Cette fois-ci la douleur était telle que Ruki n'implorait qu'apaisement. Alors, l'autre sortit un grand bidon remplit d'eau qu'il fit lentement couler sur la corrosion. L'eau qui balayait l'acide finit par soulager Ruki. La bouche grande ouverte pour chercher un peu d'air, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le côté pour se remettre un instant et sentit le pouce de Reita venir lui caresser les lèvres.

- Si tu es sage Ruki, tu auras un petit cadeau d'accord ?

- D…D'accord….

- Bien maintenant il va falloir nettoyer toutes ces vilaines cicatrices !

Reita s'empara une fois de plus du flacon qui contenait l'alcool à 90° et en versa sur toutes les cicatrices à vif. La sensation de brûlure plus que supportable permit à Ruki de retrouver un peu le plaisir qui lui avait été cruellement coupé à cause de l'acide. Les sadiques actions de Reita étaient telles que Ruki y prit encore plus de délectation. Il se remit à pousser des gémissements en le suppliant de continuer.

- T'imagines pas à quel point c'est transcendant de te torturer, Ruki !

Reita mit volontairement un temps fou à passer l'alcool sur les cicatrices béantes. Insistant toujours plus sur les quantités de liquide pour entendre les cris de sa victime qui se tordait sous les supplices infligés. Et lorsque la bouteille fut complètement vidée il la brisa contre un mur.

- Bien ! Maintenant on va aller voir un peu plus bas ! dit-il en lui libérant les chevilles.

Il retira alors les chaussures de Ruki, puis son pantalon et enfin le boxer, découvrant ainsi toute son intimité. A cette vue plus qu'alléchante, Reita ne put refouler une subite montée de pulsions sexuelles qu'il accueillit avec délice, jetant ainsi aux oubliettes tout son mal être face au sexe masculin.

- Je vois que t'a suivi ma consigne, c'est bien ! Alors maintenant on va changer un peu les règles : t'as le droit de bander mais t'as ni le droit de gémir, de crier, de jouir ou quoi que ça soit dans le genre. Et je n'ai pas à te rappeler ce qui t'attend si tu désobéis. C'est compris ?

Un petit sourire en coin, Ruki acquiesça avec impatience. Reita insinua alors ses doigts encore ensanglantés sur les parties du garçon. Tâtant les bourses puis remontant le long de la verge qui se réveilla sous son passage. Il prit quelques minutes pour en explorer les moindres parties du bout des doigts et finit par attraper le membre dressé à pleine main. Le désir se lisait dans les yeux de Ruki tandis que Reita se mit à masser le sexe de haut en bas. Exerçant une forte pression avec sa main, à chaque passage il venait en stimuler le bout à l'aide de son pouce. Ruki, déjà dans tous ses états se mordait hargneusement les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Les va-et-vient se faisaient irrémédiablement plus rapides ce qui lui provoquait des contractions dans tout le corps. Et Reita, le regard plein de vice, observait ce visage crispé sous la délicieuse torture. Les assauts incessants firent gonfler au plus au point la virilité de Ruki qui se tordait pour essayer en vain de contenir son plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour résister tant bien que mal et enfin Reita songea à le libérer de cet exquis supplice. Il retira sa main et attrapa le scalpel. Ruki sentit la terreur le prendre lorsqu'il vit l'objet s'approcher de ses parties génitales. La panique le prit mais subitement Reita s'arrêta et lui lança un regard sadique en rigolant. Sous les yeux ébahis de Ruki il rouvrit les plaies cicatrisées de son poing et lui inséra ses doigts dégoulinants de sang dans la bouche.

- Je t'avais dis que si tu te comportais bien, tu aurais un petit cadeau. Le voici !

Sans se faire prier, il lécha goulûment les doigts. Ce goût délectable lui prit la bouche tandis qu'il s'affairait à les sucer en lançant à celui qui le dominait des regards provocateurs. Et cela ne fit que pousser d'un cran l'effervescence déjà bien avancée de Reita.

- T'es excitant quand tu fais ça Ruki !

En entendant ces mots il sourit et enroula sensuellement sa langue autour de l'index de Reita pour accentuer ce jeu provocant. L'autre déglutit fébrilement, retira sa main et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, libéra les poignets de Ruki.

- Descend du lit et enlève ta chemise !

Tandis qu'il exécutait l'ordre, Reita remarqua que l'expression dans les yeux de sa victime avait subitement changé. C'était à présent l'image d'un animal en furie prêt à se jeter sur lui à la moindre occasion. Par peur d'un retournement de situation imprévu, Reita s'empara des chaînes pour en flageller le dos de Ruki qui tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol crasseux. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, d'un mouvement de balancier il fit s'enrouler d'elles même les chaînes autour du cou de Ruki. Deux tours. Il glissa ensuite fermement sa main entre la gorge et les chaînes puis tira d'un coup sec vers le bas laissant juste assez d'espace pour éviter la strangulation. Reita ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il dégrafait déjà son pantalon à la hâte. Puis il tira violemment sur les chaînes et Ruki se retrouva nez à nez avec le sexe fièrement dressé de Reita.

- Lèche !

Sans se faire prier, la victime enchaînée commença à aventurer ses lèvres sur la colonne de chair. Tel en animal en laisse, Ruki prit un plaisir vicieux à y faire balader sa langue. S'amusant à l'enrouler autour ou bien à la faire aller d'avant en arrière. Il laissa volontairement s'échapper des filets de salive pour accentuer les glissements.

- T'es un bon petit chien, Ruki !

Sans le moindre avertissement, Reita lui empoigna alors les cheveux et fit engouffrer violemment son membre dans la bouche de Ruki qui manqua de s'étouffer. Insensible aux suffocations, il se mit à onduler le bassin, prenant ainsi entière possession de la bouche qui finit par l'accueillir volontiers. Et malgré les coups brusques qui venaient jusqu'à toucher sa glotte, Ruki essaya de s'appliquer. Limant autant qu'il se faisait lui-même limer les lèvres. Il les enserrait et les desserrait périodiquement en jouant de sa langue en même temps. Entendre Reita haleter fortement ne fit qu'exacerber d'avantage ses envies, alors il releva un instant le regard et aperçut que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés pour savourer pleinement les délicieuses sensations. Cette perversion matérialisée le mettait dans un tel état qu'il se fichait éperdument de ces assauts qui lui provoquaient des hauts le cœur et il ne suppliait silencieusement qu'une chose : que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Mais soudain Reita se retira aussi brusquement qu'il était entré et gifla Ruki.

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu te branles ! De quel droit tu te permets !

- C'est… que tu… m'excites trop Reita kun… Pardon… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le regard de Reita s'emplit de colère. Il déroula les chaînes et lui attrapa méchamment un des poignets. Puis en scrutant le plafond sous les yeux interrogateurs du martyr qui se faisait tirer le bras, il balança en l'air un bout de la chaîne qui passa au-dessus d'un épais tuyau.

- Lève les bras !

En quelques secondes, Ruki se retrouva debout, les deux bras en l'air attaché au conduit rongé par la rouille. Ses deux poignets déjà bien écorchés finirent par saigner tant les liens étaient serrés et un filet de sang se mit à dégouliner le long de ses bras frêles.

- Je vais calmer un peu tes ardeurs ! Ca t'apprendra !

Reita s'empara du briquet, grimpa sur une chaise et passa la flamme sous une alarme à incendie. Aussitôt des gerbes d'eau se mirent à s'échapper du plafond. D'un coup de pied il poussa Ruki nu comme un ver sous l'une d'entre elles.

- Re…Reita kun… c'est… glacé…

Les dents de Ruki se mirent à claquer et grelottant, il essaya de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour se protéger du froid insoutenable. Mais en vain… Il lança à Reita des regards de pitié mais celui-ci ne fit que se moquer de son humiliante situation. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, aux yeux du martyr, il daigna enfin le sortir de là en lui assénant un autre coup de pied.

- T'inquiète pas, bientôt tu me supplieras de te repasser là-dessous !

A l'aide de son bras, Reita exerça une forte pression sur les omoplates de Ruki, le forçant ainsi à cambrer le bassin vers l'arrière. La poussée étant telle que Ruki eut l'impression que ses bras allaient s'arracher. Il sentit alors l'autre main de Reita s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Tâtant de haut en bas, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et inséra un doigt en lui. L'anneau de chair finit par se détendre tandis qu'il en glissait un deuxième. Il les fit entrer jusqu'aux phalanges et en exerçant des pressions périodiques vers le bas, il arracha à Ruki des cris de plaisir. Tant l'excitation procurée était intense, l'érection du soumis se réveilla de plus belle.

- Petit pervers ! T'as pas honte de prendre ton pied juste en te faisant tripoter le derche !

- Pa… Pardon… Ah… J'peux pas me retenir ! Si…s'il te plait ! Me punis pas !

Lorsque Reita sentit que sa victime commençait à avoir des contractions musculaires incontrôlées, il cessa la stimulation avec ses doigts. De son coude, il appuya encore plus fermement sur le dos de Ruki qui lança alors un cri de douleur. Ignorant les suppliques, Reita se lécha vicieusement le pourtour des lèvres et remplaça ses doigts par son érection plus qu'impatiente de prendre possession de ce jouet tellement appétissant. Ruki poussa un petit hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit son bourreau s'insinuer en lui. Sans prendre la peine de le ménager, Reita se lança aussitôt dans une cadence de violents coups de reins tandis que Ruki se remit une fois de plus à pousser des gémissements. Il recevait avec une envie démesurée les attaques que lui assénait cet animal affamé. Réduisant ainsi son existence à celle d'un vulgaire esclave uniquement destiné à encaisser l'appétit sexuel dévorant du bourreau. C'était bien là que résidait la particularité d'une situation dégradante : n'être utilisé que comme un simple objet. Etre considéré comme tel procurait à Ruki une excitation incontrôlée, tellement forte qu'il était à présent hors de toute réalité. Hurlant toujours plus fort pour essayer tant bien que mal de signifier au dominant de continuer ces assauts exaltants. Reita commença lui aussi à pousser des grognements, déchargeant toujours plus violemment son plaisir égoïste. Il saisit une des hanches de Ruki pour lui bloquer le bassin et accentuer encore d'avantage ses pénétrations. La douleur dans ses bras n'était plus maintenant qu'un vague souvenir et tout son corps se tordait à présent de jouissance sous les rapides va-et-vient. Lorsque Reita sentit que l'autre était sur le point de lâcher prise tant ses membres se contractaient violemment, il cessa tout mouvement et se retira. Il était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, bien au contraire… Alors il pointa du doigt une table adossée à un mur.

- Va t'asseoir là-dessus, lui ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il faisait glisser les chaînes le long du tuyau pour l'y mener.

L'eau qui s'était à présent arrêtée de tomber avait eu raison des torches fabriquées par Reita et toute la pièce était maintenant plongée dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière n'émanait que des rayons de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre fracturée. Lorsque Ruki fut installé sur le métal glacé de la table, Reita lui saisit fermement les fesses pour le tirer vers le bord et écarter ses jambes. Il lui fit ensuite soulever le bassin si bien que, déséquilibré, Ruki heurta de la tête le mur derrière lui. La position dans laquelle il était maintenu de force ne lui permettait pas de relever le buste mais il avoua silencieusement que celle-ci était beaucoup plus plaisante que la précédente. Reita cala son bassin entre ses deux cuisses et le pénétra de nouveau. La prise qu'il avait sur Ruki était incontestablement plus pratique pour laisser libre cours à son envie de possession. Des mouvements plus aisés et une insinuation encore plus profonde qu'il ne retint pas plus longtemps. Déjà, Reita s'était lancé dans une folle cadence, se moquant éperdument de ce que pouvait ressentir sa victime. Son seul intérêt étant de le dominer entièrement en se soulageant par la même occasion de ses pulsions plus qu'insoutenables. A vrai dire, Ruki lui aussi se fichait totalement de se tordre le cou contre le mur ou bien que la chair de ses poignets se déchire sous le tiraillement des chaînes. Sentir Reita se défouler en lui ne pouvait lui procurer plus grande jouissance. Alors il enserra ses jambes autour du bassin de Reita pour le pousser encore plus dans la brusquerie des mouvements. Et les gémissements reprirent de plus belle tandis qu'il encaissait avec une envie animale ces furieux coups de reins. La position permit à Ruki de l'observer à loisir et il ne fut pas déçu du spectacle : l'expression auparavant si rude de son bourreau s'était transformée en celle d'un homme qui se laisse aller à la jouissance. Elle était telle qu'il sentait les ongles de Reita s'enfoncer dans ses fesses. Alors Ruki gémit encore plus fort pour signifier sa satisfaction. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait de nouveau décroché de la réalité, faisant abstraction de tout le reste pour ne se focaliser que sur Reita et l'état si excitant d'objet sexuel auquel il était réduit. Subissant encore et toujours la terrible brusquerie de ces pénétrations, il sentit une main s'insinuer dans ses cheveux. Des doigts s'agrippèrent à sa chevelure et un bras glissa dans son dos pour lui relever le buste. Reita le maintenait désormais dans cette position, lui tenant fermement la tête en arrière.

- Tu… es un… gentil garçon Ruki ! Hm !

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Ruki, il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure au point de la faire saigner.

- Tiens… prends !

Ebahit par cette attitude inattendue, il vit Reita approcher ses lèvres des siennes lui signifiant plus que clairement de venir goûter à cette sanglante offrande. Une violente décharge traversa le corps de Ruki et il se mit à lécher goulûment les lèvres accordées. Les suçotant aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait, happant de sa langue le sang qui dégoulinait le long du menton, ce délicieux festin ne fit qu'exacerber d'avantage son excitation. Enclin à en vouloir toujours plus, il enserra plus fortement encore ses jambes pour suivre les vigoureux mouvements. Les sentir encore et toujours plus. Cette brusquerie qui le poussait désormais dans un état second. Il sentit que son corps se mettait à trembler, ses muscles se contracter douloureusement tant la tension accumulée devenait insoutenable. Désormais prête à se relâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Mais soudain il sentit la base de son membre gonflé à son apogée se faire enserrer fortement.

- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais… Reita kun !

L'interpellé se contenta de rigoler vicieusement en continuant d'asséner ses sournois coups de reins.

- M'empêche pas ! Reita kun ! Pitié !

Faisant la sourde oreille, Reita accéléra encore plus frénétiquement la cadence. Torturant sadiquement Ruki qui se tordait, tant tout ça devenait insoutenable. S'il n'avait pas été attaché il aurait sans nul doute osé repousser cette main qui l'empêchait de se libérer. Mais là il n'avait guère le choix que de subir encore les perverses tortures que Reita lui infligeait.

- Je… t'interdis de jouir tant que j'ai pas lâché !

A chaque va-et-vient, la tension devenait intolérable, les larmes aux yeux, Ruki lui suppliait de le délivrer. Mais l'autre continuait de s'affairer en lui en poussant des gémissements rauques. La violence des coups de reins atteignit son paroxysme et les mouvements devinrent saccadés, irréguliers. Ruki en feu, hurla littéralement lorsqu'il sentit en lui que Reita se libérait enfin et que la giclée de sa semence se répandait violemment dans son corps. Après avoir atteint son propre plaisir, il daigna desserrer le poing, libérant Ruki dont le corps se tétanisa sous la décharge tant attendue. Sa vue se voila subitement et le visage déformé par l'intense plaisir, son corps se contracta délicieusement à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il libérait à son tour sa semence sur son propre ventre en criant le nom de Reita.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, aucun des deux n'eut la force de bouger tant ils savouraient jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde le plaisir qui retombait. Les visages luisant de sueur et le souffle court, ils essayaient en vain de retrouver un rythme cardiaque convenable. Ruki sentit alors qu'on le libérait de ses chaînes, puis, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il s'écroula par terre et perdit connaissance.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ruki se trouvait allongé dans un lit.

- Où est ce que je suis ?

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital monsieur lui répondit une infirmière. Les secours, alerté par une alarme à incendie qui s'est déclenchée, vous ont trouvé dans l'hôpital désaffecté de l'autre district. Ne vous en faites pas, vos blessures sont sans gravités, dans quelques jours vous serez de nouveau sur pied. La police va venir vous poser quelques questions.

Tandis que l'infirmière sortait de la chambre, Ruki découvrit que dans son poing serré se trouvait un petit papier.

- Bonjour monsieur, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser… Mais tout d'abord, par protocole nous devons vous demander si vous désirez porter plainte…

Ruki ne sembla pas se soucier des deux policiers et déplia le papier. Et après avoir lu ce qui était écrit dessus il répondit en souriant :

- Non je ne veux pas porter plainte.


End file.
